In My Arms
by Wolfsong's Rebel
Summary: Gage and Syd find themselves in a bad situation, but something good comes out of it in the end.


Title: In My Arms  
  
author: Wolfsong  
  
rating: pg13 for context.  
  
Hi, it's been awhile since I wrote a fic for gage and syd. I actually wrote this a while ago (back before school ended) and never had time to type or post it. And now I've been working on a completely original story that I'll post of fictionpress.com Watch for it. It's called "A Rebel's Way" and i think it's very good, but I'm bias. Anyway, this story is from a song by Mark Wills called 'In my arms' and I had to come up with something good to go with. This one is a touchy subject and probably wouldn't happen (at least i hope not), but on to it. Note: I like to write out my stories first, then type them, and then post them. That's why it takes me so long   
Sydney awoke again, the pain and cloudiness coming back. This was the seventh time she had awaken naked, lying next to Gage, who she learned after the second time was also naked. Using her nail which was no longer long and perfect she made a mark on the wooden stand next to her. This was the only way she could keep track of anything. There no longer was time. No clocks or watches, or windows to see the sun. Nothing to determine what day it was.  
  
After they had been attacked and knocked unconscious, they had been transferred somewhere, somehow. Neither of those uncertainties she knew the answers to. All she knew was her head hurt terrible, her eyes were blurry, muscles she hadn't used for a while hurt, and even thought she would put her clothes on each time, she still ended up naked. She sat up and again pulled on the robe she had found earlier. She walked the room, gathering their discarded clothes. Oh, how she wanted a shower. It would help to soothe her aching muscles, but no shower. He stirred, and sat up, pulling the covers over him when he realized.  
  
"Again?" he questioned, looking at her. She shook her head and the tears began to fall. Wrapping the bed sheet around himself, he stood and padded over to her. She welcomed the embrace when he wrapped his arms around her. Comforting and understanding, he didn't know anymore of what was going on, but felt something was his fault. Whether it was putting them in this situation or the pain she tried to hide. "We're going to get through this. Together. I promise," he breathed into her hair, holding her close.  
  
"We don't know why they took us. Heck, we don't even know who they are!"  
  
"Just calm down. Whoever they are, they're keeping us alive for some reason. I have faith that Walker and Trivette will find us, wherever we are."  
  
"I'm scared, Gage. We have no idea what's going on. For some reason we keep waking up in a bed together, naked, and my head is killing me."  
  
"Hey, we're alive, and at least we're together." About that time, the large metal door at the far end of the small room opened.  
  
"And how are we doing today?" their captor asked. "I see we've just gotten out of bed. You should keep better track of time.'  
  
"What do you want with us? Why have you brought us here?" Her voice was weak though she was trying to be strong. Gage could see her shaking fiercely, and wrapped his arms around her. He would protect her in every way.  
  
"Just a little testing, Miss Cooke. Mister Gage and yourself are helping us to test a new drug that's come into my possession."  
  
"What kind of drug?" Gage barked the question at the evil man.  
  
"Just a new strand of mind control drugs," he laughed. "Time for another round." Two large men, who apparently had been there the whole time, came forward and restrained both rangers. In their weakened state they could not fight back. Both fell to the ground, left where they lay.   
  
"We have to find them!" the senior ranger screamed from behind his desk. "I'm not finding anything useful on the security tapes."  
  
"I know, Trivette. We will find them. Alive. We just have to keep faith and keep looking. There has to be something we're missing."  
  
"If there is, I can't find it in the files," District Attorney Alex Cahill- Walker announced, adding an agitated sigh. "Any luck?"  
  
"Don't ask," Trivette commented, using all of his restraint to keep from throwing the computer. "How could we have let this happen? Right in front of the station, and not get anything! No evidence!"  
  
"Trivette, just calm down. You working yourself into a heart attack won't help us get them back," Alex said comforting herself as much as her friend.  
  
"I know. I just can't help...feeling responsible."  
  
"There was nothing you or I, or any of the others could do. We were unprepared. We never expected any one would be taken right in front of the station," Walker stated as he himself tried to calm down.   
  
Gage was the first to wake this time. He had gotten dressed and sat in the corner, watching her sleep. Everything hurt, from head to toe. She laid in the middle of the bed now, covers up to her neck. Like his, bruises covered her body. They didn't know how they had gotten here. She stirred, turning on her side to face him. She didn't have to ask. He didn't have to answer. They both knew. It had happened again. She turned back onto her back and absently scratched another mark. She began to cry. He got up and walked over to the bed. Sitting down, he pulled her into his arms, letting her cry against his chest.  
  
Minutes later, after the tears had subsided, she sat up next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. He brushed a soft kiss on her forehead, and she cuddled closer. "I swear I'll take care of you, Syd. We're going to get through this together."  
  
"I know, Gage. I know. I have faith in you." He voice was tired, and soon she was asleep on his shoulder. He just let her sleep there. He didn't care if this position wasn't the most comfortable. She needed him right there.   
  
Four days after the kid-napping, the rangers caught a break. A pedestrian had seen a dark van, matching the report, driving erratically on the high way. They gave a plate number, which Trivette was running now. The computer lit up. It had found a match.  
  
"The plates are registered to a Juan Chavez," Trivette informed.  
  
"Let's find that van," Walker commanded as they headed out.   
  
This time when Sydney woke up she was in the same position she was in before she fell asleep, and wrapped tightly in Gage's arms. And thankfully this time they both had their clothes on. He was still asleep, snoring softly, head resting against the headboard. Nothing had happened this time, she had actually gotten sleep. She looked up to his sleeping face, peaceful in the shadows. He had more than a five o'clock shadow on his strong chin. Absently, she reached up, rubbing the days old stubble. Unfortunately, she couldn't tell how many days had passed by his face, but she still liked to look at the strong, angular features. She laid her head back against his shoulder, closing her eyes.  
  
He woke just as she returned her head to his shoulder. Though he welcomed the weight, he did wish he could have shifted positions. As if reading his mind, she looked up and asked, "Need to switch?" He shook his head then moved onto his side. She moved to wrap both arms around his broad chest, burying her face there in the process.  
  
"Much better," he breathed onto her forehead. Several peaceful moments passed and then, "Did you hear that?" Gage asked, standing up from the bed.  
  
"Yeah, I did," she answered, standing with him.  
  
"There it is again. Sydney, someone's coming through the door." He went and stood in front of her, shielding her. She held onto him, not exactly hiding.  
  
The large metal door opened, slamming into the wall with a thud. Two men ran in, guns drawn. "Everybody freeze!" the one commanded.  
  
"Walker! It's us!" Gage hollered. The two rangers ran to their lost friends.  
  
"Are you guys alright?" Walker asked hugging Sydney.  
  
'We've been better," Gage admitted. "Did you catch...whoever it was?"  
  
"Yeah. They're going away for a long time. What did they do to you guys," Trivette asked.  
  
"Rangers," a young officer announced, "Come with me." He lead them out of the cell into a room with monitors. "This one," he pointed, "is the room you were just in."  
  
"They've been watching us?" Sydney asked disgusted.  
  
"Gets worse," Everyone moaned. "There are tapes. One for every day you were here." He looked at the two worn rangers and then to the two older ones. "I'll leave you now."  
  
"How long have we been in here?" Gage asked after a moment.  
  
"Four days. Today's the fifth," Walker informed.  
  
"That means four tapes," Gage looked to the stack of dated tapes.  
  
"Guess these are it. Should we see what's on them?" Trivette asked placing one into a VCR. Sydney's arms were crossed over her chest, biting on one remaining nail. The tape showed them, Gage and Sydney, looking around at their surroundings. Next, it showed two large men restraining each, giving both some kind of injections. Minutes clicked away and the two bodies that had been passed out on the floor were now ripping the clothes from each other. They slid into the bed together and began passionately making love. Watching, Sydney began to cry uncontrollably. Gage wrapped his arms around her, close to tears himself. After it was over the two bodies fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"Well," Walker hazard cautiously, aware of the tension in the room, "We'll have to look over all of these tapes, just to make sure, but...we have enough evidence, especially if we can find those injection, to put him away for good." Neither said anything, but Sydney sniffed heavily. "I'm sorry, guys. Do you remember any of this happening?" Sydney just shook her head, then, after a ragged breath said, "I remember waking up, lying next to Gage, both of us naked. I made a mark each time on the night stand. Eight marks." Gage remained silent.  
  
"We'll make sure nobody sees these tapes that don't necessarily have to," Trivette promised. With that, taking the evidence with them, they walked out of the building.  
  
Once outside, Walker said, "I want you guys to get checked out medically." He sighed deeply. "Syd, I have to ask you to take a pregnancy test. I'm sorry." She shook her head.  
  
"That's okay," she said, Gage still holding her comfortingly.  
  
"The ambulance will take you to the hospital. We'll check on you later, okay?" So they climbed into the ambulance, thankful to be out in the daylight again.  
  
Later that night at Gage's apartment, Sydney sat on the couch staring at the untouched cup of coffee he had made her. She just sat there, staring, eyes red from crying. He had been sitting across from her earlier, but found he couldn't sit still.  
  
"Gage, come sit down," she finally said. "You're going to wear a hole in the floor."  
  
"I just can't stop...pacing. I can't stop thinking." Finally he sat beside her on the couch. "I just can't believe..."  
  
"I know," she was still crying, though softer now. "I just can't believe...it happened. Gage, I'm so scared. I'm not ready for this. Either one of us are."  
  
"Shh..." he comforted, taking her into his arms. "We'll get through this. Together. I'm not leaving you. Either of you. I love you, Syd. I always have. This just makes me love you more." Quietly he got up, walked into his bedroom, then came back out. He stopped beside her and dropped to one knee. "This isn't how I wanted to ask you, but I shouldn't put it off. I'm not asking because this happened." He took her hand in his. "Sydney, I'm asking you to marry me because I love you and I want to be with you the rest of my life. If you'll have me?"  
  
She looked down to him, smiling, tears running down his cheeks. Though she had never told him, she had loved him for a long time now. She was just unsure of how things would be. Now, in the midst of everything that had happened she saw no reason not to tell him how she felt. Slowly, she began, "Gage, I know...I haven't told you, but...I've fallen for you. I love you. Knowing you were beside me though the last...four days encouraged me to think we would get out together, and we did." She cupped his face in her hands and wiped away a tear with her thumb. "I truly love you, and I know that...together we can get through this." She was now crying, matching him tear for tear. "So yes. I'll marry you. Because I love you." He stood pulling her with him, wrapping her in his loving arms.  
  
Gage blinked. He had no idea how long he had been standing there thinking, remembering. He heard the soft, steady breathing behind him. Knew who it came from. Knew this wasn't the first or last time he would hear it. He turned to look at the one breathing. There, in the bed, cover pulled only to her waist, lay Sydney, sleeping peacefully, her bare arms holding the pillow in place. There was a smile on her soft face. The spot next to her was disturbed, as if something was missing. She groaned sleepily, turning onto her back.  
  
"See, Mommy's sleeping," he whispered, walking out of the room. Softly he began to sing.  
  
"Three am on the clock, lullaby music box. Oh, baby please don't cry.  
Let's let Mommy sleep tonight. You've only been home one day. You  
don't even know your name. Tiny hand on my cheek, you're a miracle  
to me. In the stillness of the night, cradled in this rocking chair  
I hold all my hopes and dreams, every single answered prayer.  
  
In my arms, wish I could hold you forever. In my arms, I will give you  
shelter. Still I know i can't always be there to protect you from this  
great big old world. But i swear this much is true, there'll always be  
a place for you in my arms.  
  
As I watch you take each breath, oh it scares me to death  
to know you're counting on my to be the daddy that you need.  
wounded knees and broken hearts, learning how to drive a car.  
when it's time for your first date will i know just what to say?  
When you find that one true love, I'll put on my best smile  
and I'll try to hide my tears as i walk you down the aisle."  
  
Sydney had woken when he left the bed. She had watched as he held their daughter for long moments. Then he walked into the hallway of their new two bedroom home singing. Nine months ago they had been rescued from a mad man. She had been found pregnant by Gage. That night after hearing the news he had proposed to her and she had accepted. They had gotten married and bought the little house in town, preparing all the while for their child. Now, standing in the doorway of their bedroom, thinking back on all the pain and agony, she knew she wouldn't trade it for all the world. She had a loving husband and a beautiful day old daughter. Everything she could ever need.  
  
He turned back around, spotting her in the door. Not missing a note, and using his free arm he took her and held both, singing to both of his loves. "Oh, this promise I will keep as you finally fall asleep...in my arms."  
  
The End. 


End file.
